Five little ducks (2)
by Whiskers001
Summary: The second part to my story. Hermione's duck eggs hatch and everything is going well until one little duck gets adventurous and wanders out of the castle. Will she find him before summer break?No pairings! Fifth year.


Hey guys! Thank you for reading my stories, I would appreciate some reviews and thoughts on my writing. If you haven't read part one please read that first or you might not understand some things. Sorry my first chapter was short hopefully these will be longer.Thank you!

Everyone froze. Some people looked confused. Ron looked worried. He slowly stood up and just stared at them before saying " Well… it's getting late i'm going to…"

" Ron please! " Hermione cut him off.

No one said anything.

There was a piercing silence.

Then a crack.

All of a sudden Luna entered the awkwardly silent common room and said " is something wrong" like someone had just simply fallen over.

" The eggs are hatching and no one is helping!" Hermione frantically explained getting more anxious. "Well i'm sure I can help,"Luna explained "I've been reading all about Diricawls, which I suppose are sort of like ducks right?"

"Actually no." said Ginny from the other side of the room. " They can vanish in a puff of feathers and reappear elsewhere." she finished, with the occasional interruption of cracks.

" It doesn't matter. Their hatching process must be the same right!?" Hermione shouted causing some people to jump.

Luna and Ginny gave a shrug not knowing exactly how a ducks hatching process works.

So Luna started helping Hermione with the eggs while Ron and Harry escaped from the madness to the boys dormitories. In just a few hours there were 5 little ducks huddled in blankets beside the extinguished fire. Hermione sitting next to them refusing to go to sleep and ignoring Ginny's ridiculous offers about dancing on the Slytherin's table at breakfast if she went to sleep. In Hermione's mind she had to make sure these ducks would live the first 3-5 weeks of their life. It was constantly in her mind. She eventually fell asleep and in the morning discovered by a sleepy,grumpy and freezing Harry.

At breakfast she was able to relax a bit and through classes she wasn't as tense. This made Ron and Harry feel better; not having to listen to Hermione anxiously babble on about how they might not hatch. They could relax and play some not so intense wizard chess while Hermione read and did Homework. Once the ducks were about 6-7 weeks old all the excited first years were asking to hold them. Everything was going great until they were big enough to get up the stairs. When people went to sleep they would find a duck in their bed and soon started complaining. Hermione felt bad but she couldn't let them go they were still young she had to wait a few weeks but in a few weeks it would be winter break and she would go home to go skiing so she would have to take them home anyway and then she could let them go. She asked them to just wait a bit but it kept happening so Hermione decided to keep them in her I dormitory, which worked a bit and made everyone happier. One day she was feeding them and she noticed that the door was open but did think anything about it, she must've forgot to close it. So she put the food down in their makeshift bowls and 4 little ducks came out to eat. Only 4. Hermione looked around for the last little duck and then remembered the door. She panicked and ran downstairs making a racket and told Harry, Ron, George and Fred who were trying to have a civilised conversation, what happened. At first they said nothing not really caring but they realised Hermione was going to drag them into something anyway so Harry said " you know he's probably just in someone's bed again." which worked until the day before summer break.

Hermione had all the ducks in cages beside her suitcase. She was clutching a letter from dumbledore approving of her taking home the ducks. Everyone was chatting about what they were going to do and where they were going in the holidays. They were about to leave hogwarts after another year and no one had found the fifth little duck. The doors opened with an ear splitting creak and people where flooding out of the boiling castle, Hermione lost all hope. Someone in front of her ran out the line and came running towards Hermione shouting, "Hermione, we found him!" It was Ginny and Lavender holding something. It was…

A duck! Hermione smiled. She was delighted, excited she shouted back " Thank you!"

They gave the fifth little ducks to Hermione and told Hermione where they found him. "He was running around the tree near the greenhouses." Lavender explained as they got onto the train. They talked until the train stopped.

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one ( the last one ) will be quite short. Hope you'll like it!


End file.
